Even Light can go Dark
by AquosKitty
Summary: "When you've done something wrong...Is it harder to put things right?" She felt guilt and remorse for what she had done. There came a time to set things right; but would Fabia succeed? Rated T for Violence/Gore. Critique requested.


((An: With no recent good ideas for Earthly Connections I was forced to put the project on hold. I hope to come back to it soon, but this idea has been stirring around in my head for a little while. It's a horror tale along the same lines of the Horror RPG "The Witch's House", only this is a sequel to after the events. I hope you will enjoy, though. There will be less chapters but more content inside the chapters.

WARNING: Story contains gore and OOC Fabia. You've been warned.))

_**Why did I do that?**_

Fabia looked out of the window of her room and sighed. It was a gorgeous day outside with golden rays of sunshine reaching into her bedroom, casting beautiful patterns on the floor through the blinds. The temperature was warm, but not hot, and there was a gentle breeze outside. Wispy clouds dotted the sky. Despite the environment outside, however, Fabia felt terrible inside. The events from nearly two weeks ago had finally begun to catch up to her.

_At the time, it was pure happiness to watch her die. Fabia had wanted Shun to herself, but he told her that Alice was the only girl for him. Feelings of envy quickly turned to utter jealousy and hatred, yet she hid these feelings from Alice in hopes of getting closer to him by being her friend. A spell had been given to her by an anonymous source that told her if she could get the other person to consent, they could switch bodies. Alice agreed to it after Fabia made the promise of 'Just until the sun sets tomorrow' before the day of the switch. _

_Fabia didn't keep her end of the bargain at all. Before the switch, she cut off her legs and gouged out her eyes. The switch went well for Fabia, but Alice wouldn't stop screaming in pain in Fabia's body. Unwilling to hear herself scream, she gave Alice medicine that would ease the pain. It did; but it also burned Alice's throat and left her unable to speak clearly. Her words were strained and sounded like nails on the chalkboard. A side effect was blood erupting from her mouth in a short burst. Fabia proceeded to leave, but Alice managed to lock the front door from the room she was in. Irritated but not defeated, Fabia left to unlock the door again, however her journey was much harder than it had been, since Alice was now in charge of where she could and couldn't go and what could and couldn't kill her._

_On the way, Fabia found most of Alice's friends; Runo, Marucho, Klaus, Chan and Alice's grandfather. They'd helped her due to the fact she was in Alice' body and trusted Alice before, but when they weren't going to be use beyond that point, she got rid of them via either death or so much pain and disability that they would never move on properly. She tore Runo's heart out, dressed her up in a medieval dress and sat her upon a throne as a life-sized doll, broke Marucho's glasses and jammed the sharp shards of the lenses into his stomach, cut off Klaus' hands and put them in a small box, pulled out Chan's eyes and placed them in an airtight jar, and left her grandfather to burn in the fireplace._

_Fabia eventually made it to the control panel and hit the 'unlock' feature, taping it down with the tape Marucho had given her so it wouldn't lock up again. Unfortunately for her, Alice was waiting for her to come back and unlock the door. Alice attempted to kill Fabia in return for what she had done, but Fabia made it out of the house alive. She shoved a stick under the door to jam it shut for a little while. She fled into the nearby forest, unknowing that Alice wasn't far behind. Fabia lent over her body when she thought she was a safe distance, breathing heavily. Growling from not far away let her know that Alice was right behind her. Fabia couldn't help but laugh and speak condescendingly to her, though. Alice had gone from a girl who had everything to a girl who had less than nothing. Alice's fear for what Fabia would do to Shun kept her alive. Fabia assured Alice that she had nothing to fear and that Shun would be in safe hands, just as he came into view on the path. Fabia pretended that Alice had been chasing her all along. It often took a lot to trick Shun, but Fabia had managed to do so easily. Her old body, with Alice inside, was nearly unrecognisable as either of them. A katana had been raised above Alice and came crashing down on her, impaling her torso. Alice finally gave up, letting her life finally slip away as realisation struck that she would never be able to win._

Now, though, Fabia wasn't so sure. She didn't get what she strove to get; Shun's love. She soon came to realise that Shun would never love her; he loved her only because she was in Alice's body. Fabia had needed to take the identity of Alice and cover up several disappearances across Alice's remaining circle of friends; consoling Dan on Runo and Marucho's whereabouts, telling Joe that Chan was perfectly alright and just on a vacation, pretending to not know where Alice's grandfather had gone. The memories of the moments of when she'd discarded them played on repeat in her mind. Every time a memory played, she felt more and more guilty for it. Of them all, Alice's death was oddly the one she regretted most. She threw the blankets off her legs and stood up. She stared out the window again; maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late to try and turn things around, to put them right again.

Fabia hoped to avoid Shun for the time being, but as she went down the staircase, he was rather plainly waiting for her.

"Good morning, Alice." He said, wrapping his arm around Fabia's shoulder just as she stepped onto the lower floor.

"Good morning." She replied, staring at the floor. She had liked being Alice for a week or so, but now it was like an identity crisis.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, a bit of a restless night."

"Understandable. That creature still haunts my own sleep. She keeps trying to pretend to be you." Shun let go of Fabia's shoulders. On the outside, Fabia smiled a little, but on the inside she had become completely unnerved.

"I think I've just gotten a little stir-crazy. Would you mind if I…went out to an art gallery or something?"

"I don't mind much. I was hoping to train a little." Shun left out the front door shortly afterwards, but the light scrambling noise on the floor above told her where he had gone. Quietly, she left out the back door, looking back every now and then to make sure Shun wasn't watching where she was going. To her relief, he didn't. As soon as she was certain he wouldn't hear her, she fled into the forest in a sprint towards the house where she and Alice had agreed to switch bodies. The memory tried to hit her in the face, but she swatted it away and kept running. But soon, she came to a screeching halt.

Her body was gone.

The blood was still there, the ground stained deep red in a huge puddle. There were even a couple of dark blue sections of hair on the ground from where the katana had made its mark. But the body itself was gone. Fabia looked around for anywhere the body could have gone. All she found was a note.

'SET EVERYTHING RIGHT' was written on it in blood red writing. There was a thumbprint on it that Fabia quickly recognised as her own; or at least, it had been her own. She looked up at the house and felt fearful instantly; the imposing structure was 5 stories high, not including the 7 storey clock tower in the chapel. But she was determined to put things right. Fabia stuffed the note into her pocket and slowly walked towards the house. Just as she'd left it, the door was unlocked, but the knob had gone unusually cold. Regardless, she opened the door and walked inside.

The foyer was as magnificent as it had been 2 weeks ago. The stairs were lined with clean red velvet, with oak railings keeping them together. The tiles on the floor were black and undirtied. The windows were clean, despite being a health and safety risk on the outside. The paint was the same as it had been, a light blue colour, yet it smelt almost…new. The house looked like it had been cleaned recently. Another memory came back to Fabia's mind, but this time it was pleasant.

_Before the feelings of utter jealousy had erupted, Fabia had genuinely wanted to be friends with Alice. They had been sitting in a grassy field dotted with dandelions. Weed flowers, but flowers nonetheless. Alice had been explaining why the closet looked so clean when no-one had used it in ages; she often cleaned out the cobwebs and dust and threw out whatever wasn't needed. During this, Fabia had made 2 flower crowns; one for Alice and one for her. _

Fabia snapped back to reality and a stray thought passed her mind; was Alice somehow…alive? She shook her head; she'd clearly watched Alice take her final breath. She shoved the memory away tightly and stared around the lobby for things she could use. She saw a small pocket switch knife on the bench. She initially reached for it as a defense item, but soon drew away from it. She was worried about starting up the murders again. Next to it, however, she saw a Latin-English/English-Latin dictionary. Knowing the spell she'd cast was written and spoken in Latin, and hoping there would be a counter-spell to set things right, she put the dictionary in her pocket. Quietly, she walked up the staircase and heard something strain beneath her feet. She stepped back and looked down to see red glass rims missing most of their lenses.

"This is Marucho's…is he maybe nearby?" Fabia said quietly to herself while pocketing the glass rims. She looked at the hallway; 3 doors, all dark red against the same blue wallpaper as the foyer. She entered the one on her left and saw a figure crouched in the corner amongst many piles of books. While the room was dark, she could see light blonde hair shining in the darkness. It was the only thing she could see of the figure, but she was fairly certain it was Marucho. Lightly, she called out his name, yet still ready to break and run if it either wasn't him, or it was him, but he was just as ready to kill her as Alice had been. The figure turned around, revealing its face, but its eyes weren't blue like Marucho's. Its eyes were brown and showed that the figure, which was definitely male, had a task assigned to them; kill whatever…or whoever enters the house.

Fabia fled down the stairs in terror, the blonde figure still in hot pursuit. It reached out and grasped a hold of Fabia's hair. Screaming and desperate, Fabia reached for the switch knife on the table and slid the knife right above the blonde's grasp. Fabia dropped the knife and kept running. She soon heard a clock chime in front of her and screamed as the clock threatened to collapse upon her. She barrelled across the floor and into the wall before she heard the blonde scream. The clock had collapsed on his head, caving it in. It was too tall to be Marucho, too young to be Alice's grandfather, too old to be Klaus. She checked its pockets and found a pen and notebook. Fabia pocketed them both. Standing up, Fabia lifted the clock off of them to try and see whom it was. She didn't recognise him at all and wouldn't, even if the clock didn't fall on him. The silence of the room was filled with the sound of a youth crying.

"Take it out…take it out…" was repeated over and over; and Fabia easily recognised the voice.

"Marucho?" She called out, hoping he would hear.

"Take it out, take it out…"

"Marucho, where are you?"

"Take it out, take it out…"

Fabia gave up on talking to him and attempted to follow his voice. She soon found Marucho on the staircase, wandering around with tears streaming from his eyes. Judging by the situation of his clothes and how soaked with tears they were at the top and how soaked they were with blood in the middle, he'd been in pain but hadn't died.

"Shh, Marucho." Fabia said in a calming tone and gestured for him to sit down.

"You did this…" He replied coldly, like he was going to do the same to her.

"I know. I am long sorry for it. I can only beg for your forgiveness. I will take out the glass, I promise." Fabia reached out gently and pulled out one of the larger shards of glass out of his stomach. Marucho began to scream in pain, holding the spot where the shard had been until 5 seconds before. "Calm down, I will help you." Fabia assured gently, being more careful with how she took the shards out. Slowly but surely, she had all the pieces out and was cleaning the blood off of them with her skirt.

"You had 2 rolls of tape when you gave one to me, right?" Fabia asked. Marucho nodded. "Do you still have it?"

"Here." Marucho passed Fabia the other roll of tape and she set out in an attempt to fix them to a mediocre standard. When they were operational, she handed them back to Marucho. "Thank you…"

"I'm not finished." Fabia said, taking off her shoe and removing her sock. "Don't worry; it hasn't been on my foot that long." She made a make-do bandage and tied it around Marucho's stomach. Marucho didn't say anything else, but smiled at Fabia. As a child, he would easily forgive and forget. She watched calmly as Marucho opened the door and walked outside, smiling all the way. She smiled a little herself, but the smile quickly washed away as she remembered exactly what happened.

"_Create a living pair of glasses to pass through here." Marucho repeated off of the note on the wall. "What could that mean?" _

_Fabia attempted to go through anyway, but was bounced back to the floor. _

"_Ugh…why?!" Fabia said irritably. But from the floor, she could see bloody writing on the wall; 'THE BOY'S GLASSES MUST BE USED AGAINST HIM'. _

"_Alice, are you alright?" Marucho said. Fabia stood back up and reached out for his glasses, taking them off of his face. "Alice, what are you doing?! Stop!" His begging fell on deaf ears as she pushed out the lenses, threw the rims to the floor and started jamming the shards into his midsection. They wouldn't kill him but he'd be in too much pain to leave._

Fabia pushed the memory away, hoping that she had set Marucho right. It was strange; he didn't even know the truth; that she wasn't Alice. She looked to the floor and saw a needle, a roll of yellow thread and a hand-written note, written crudely in blue pen; probably because Marucho couldn't see well.

"I had to sew up her eyelids…the black sockets she had when they were open completely scared me. She didn't mind. It hurt her to have them lost anyway…" Fabia turned away from the note, pushing away the crude memories the note brought upon her.


End file.
